Flying Solo
by EmbracingRain
Summary: 25 fluffy oneshots and drabbles. Mostly Danny and Sam centric. Eleven: Fireworks: A little Fourth of July celebration with Danny and Sam.
1. 1: Box

Box 

Summary: A slight confusion over what is in a box that Sam is trying to hide when Danny and Tucker make an unexpected visit to her house results in a fight.

A late December afternoon found fifteen-year-old Sam Manson sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor surrounded by miscellaneous items and a rather large box. She seemed to be in the process of filling the box with the items, and on further inspection it could be seen that the box was marked "exes" in black magic marker. In went a large, overstuffed bear, several pieces of paper, a withered rose, a DVD or two, three necklaces, two pairs of earrings, and other varied items. Sam was, by no means, a pack rat, but the sentimentality of the gifts had caused her to keep them.

She was busy trying to figure out how to fit the box under her bed when a chorus of "Hey, Sam!" sounded from behind her. Visibly jumping, Sam turned to see Danny and Tucker standing in her doorway, smiles planted on their faces. A scowl crossed over her delicately featured face. "How'd you guys get in here?"

"Your grandma," Tucker replied, eyeing the box that Sam was trying to hide from them. She scooted to hide the label that Danny was squinting at. "What's with the box? You moving or something?"

"N-No." Sam stuttered out, trying to push the box under her bed with her foot. Her eyes were still resting on Danny who was looking at her suspiciously. "It's just some… stuff."

"What? We can't see it or something?"

"It's just some old stuff. You guys wouldn't understand."

Danny and Tucker exchanged confused glances and then burst out laughing, but upon seeing Sam's stricken face, they stopped short. "Sam, what are you talking about?" Danny said. "We're your friends. Even if we didn't, you know we'd act like we did."

Sam's frown deepened. "Okay, that made no sense at all." She looked at the box. "And even if it _did_, I still wouldn't show you."

"Why?"

"Because Tucker would laugh, and you would just be… _you_ about it.

Tucker crossed his arms and huffed. "Try us. I mean me. There's really no way Danny could avoid being himself."

Sam bit her lip and looked from one boy to the other, finally caving in, and pulled the box out to the middle of the room. Upon laying eyes on the label, Tucker's gray eyes widened in shock. "You keep your ex-boyfriends in a _box_?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be stupid or do you want me to show you what's in here?"

"I was just kidding… maybe."

Sam chose to ignore this comment and knelt down by the box to open it. "It's just some old, sentimental stuff, guys."

"How many boyfriends have you _had_?" Tucker asked as he peered into the box.

Sam blushed to the roots of her hair, her eyes flashing. "A few."

"Wait, I thought there was just that Elliot guy," Danny said, anger vibrating through his voice.

"Um, well… there were a couple of guys before him and then two or three over the past year." Sam mumbled causing Danny and Tucker to stop rooting through the box and look at her in wide-eyed fascination. "I'm just really good at keeping secrets."

"And you didn't tell us, why?" Danny snapped.

"Well, let's see. You would get all jealous and tense, then you'd _spy_ on me; and Tuck would make fun of me!" Sam hissed, closing the box and shoving it out of the way. Tucker sat back and watched in apparent enchantment as Danny and Sam yelled at each other. He'd always secretly enjoyed watching them fight and waiting for them to realize how clueless they'd been over the past year. To the techno geek, this fight was especially funny.

"I wasn't jealous and I wasn't tense! And I didn't spy on you!"

"You did too! You were jealous! Admit it!"

Danny snorted in laughter. "No! What does it matter if I was jealous?"

Sam let out a screech of anger and stormed out of the room, yelling "Clueless!" at the top of her lungs. The slam of the door caused Tucker to snap out of his trance and keel over laughing. "Man, if I had a dollar for every time she said that, I'd be rich!"

Danny scowled at his friend. "I don't get it. Why is she so fixated on the fact that I was jealous?" Spying a familiar class ring on the carpet, Danny picked it up and examined it. It was hanging off of a gold chain now, and the clasp on it was broken.

"Man, how blind are you? Sam likes you! And I mean _really_ likes you!"

Danny stared, dumbfounded, from the ring to Tucker and back again. "Oh."

A few seconds later, a very livid-looking Sam opened the door, her face so past red it had gone purple. Upon seeing what Danny was holding, all color drained from her face and she let out a squeak of shock. Danny stood up and took a few tentative steps toward her. "You kept it?"

Sam nodded her violet eyes downcast. "You can have it back if you want."

Danny grinned and closed the distance between them, taking hold of her hand and placing the ring in it. "Nah, you can have it. I'm done being clueless."

Tucker felt himself grinning as Danny and Sam hugged. "Took you two long enough!" the techno geek yelled as he bolted out of the room.


	2. 2: Comfort

Comfort

Rain pounded against the windows of the Manson family's house in torrents. A second story window was shining with light at the back of the mansion and in it was silouhetted the figure of Sam Manson. Her raven locks were pulled back witha a clip, and her violet eyes were sheilded by black-framed glasses. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin was propped on her knees.

"Sam, are you sure you don't want to come watch the movie with us?" Tucker Foley asked, poking his beret-covered head into Sam's gothic style room. She turned to look at him and shook her head in dissent.

"No thanks, Tuck. Maybe some other time. I've just got some stuff to think about."

"Gregor?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah." Tucker nodded in understanding and retreated from her room, closing the door quietly behind him. Sam returned to staring silently out her window, contemplating on how she had been so blind to the fact that Gregor was a fake. Even Danny had seen it in his own obsessive, jealous way. Of course, he had thought Gregor was part of the Guys in White and was just using Sam to get to Danny. But he had still been right in his own way.

A few minutes after Tucker had left, Sam felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she was pulled close to the person they belonged to. In the reflection of the window, Sam could see Danny's bright blue eyes studying her.

"Tucker told me that you might want some comfort."

"Just sit with me for a while." Sam leaned into him and closed her eyes.

Comfort:The one person she wanted to be with but could never have.


	3. 3: Third Wheel

Third Wheel

It's like I'm the third wheel.

Okay, maybe it's not _like_ I am so much as I _actually am_ the third wheel. Don't get me wrong, Danny and Sam like having me around (they need me around, if it weren't for me they would be stuck in a world of awkward moments and no way to get out of them) and I like being around them, but honestly! I've kept their secrets since the seventh grade which was when they both realized that they had feelings for each other but were too afraid to admit it.

Things haven't changed. Well, except for the fact that they openly flirt with one another. But they won't do anything about it. Danny is too scared (and still somewhat clueless, but not as much as before) to ask Sam out, and Sam thinks that Danny doesn't like her like that and will never ask her out because of it. That and the fact that she thinks it's completely sexist that the guy is always expected to ask the girl out. Supposedly it's discriminatory toward the girl, and yet she still can't work up the nerve to ask Danny out.

If you ask me, they're just beating around the bush.

I mean, come on. Even Dash Baxter sees it.

So do Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Jazz.

And _Mr. Lancer_!

But I'm still the third wheel. It doesn't bother me really. The upside to it is that I can make fun of them whenever I choose, even though they yell at me for it. But hey! It's really fun even though I've been introduced to Sam's favorite weapon- her boot- about fifty different times. It's just so freakin' hilarious to watch. Danny gets all flustered and turns bright red, and then Sam gets so mad she skips red and goes straight to a nice shade of purple that even Mr. Lancer hasn't been able to reach since he started teaching us.

Most people would hate to be the third wheel and would probably act like it was a job or something, but for me it's a privilege. I get to hang out with my best friends, make fun of them, and make money from all of the bets I make with people on when Danny and Sam'll get together. I haven't been wrong yet.

But maybe I should stop teasing them and just give 'em a push in the right direction...

Nah! I'll stick with the teasing thanks.

* * *

Nrgh! Not my favorite. If you followed it, I bow down to you! I just thought that since this was what Tucker was thinking, it might be a little scattered and whatnot. After all, a person's thoughts are never exactly in order, are they? And if I made it so this actually made sense, I've surprised myself. 

You'll notice the title of this collection has changed. It's been under construction from the start, and I feel that _Flying Solo _is much better than the previous title of _105 One-shots and Drabbles_.

Also, the rating has been bumped up. This is because some of the future works I will be adding to this may not be acceptable for the K and K-plus genres. I've had a bit of a struggle writing what I have so far when it's under K, and have grown quite accustomed to writing under T for the past year that I have been on this site. I'm sorry if this rating change is an inconvenience to any one of my readers.

I hate to beg for reviews, but if you read this collection and like it, please do write a review. They keep me going. But no flames.


	4. 4: Rhetorical Question

Rhetorical Question (A Tucker and Sam moment of bonding)

"It's scary. I mean, I _never_ thought I'd feel this way about anyone, ya know? I mean, come on! I'm 'Tucker, techno geek who could never get a girl'. But now... I just... I don't know what to do. What should I do, Sam?"

Sam smiled and stirred her chocolate shake with her straw. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she replied, "You tell her."

"But what if-"

"She freaks out? I did when Danny brought up his feelings for me, but that's only because he caught me by surprise. But we're okay now! We're dating!"

"Yeah, but it's-"

"Jazz."

"-Danny's sister. Won't it be weird for him? He'll probably try to murder me!" Tucker said pushing his fries away.

"Maybe at first, but he'll get over it, Tuck. It's Jazz, I say go for it. What've you got to lose?"

"My dignity. My pride."

"Rhetorical question, Tuck."

"Oh. Right."


	5. 5: Dance

Dance

Stealing a shy glance out of the corner of his eye, Daniel Fenton (Danny to everyone around him) shuffled closer to the side. Closer to her. His best friend since the first grade. Sam Manson.

She was wearing a shimmery purple dress, hands wrapped around a wine glass filled with Sprite, the non-alcoholic drink for everyone under 21 attending the wedding reception. Every once in a while, her violet gaze would shift from her drink to the dance floor, back to her drink once again, then to Danny for however brief the amount of time she chose to look at him. Which was never very long.

'Come on. Just say it. It's just a few little words. Say it... She's your date to this thing, ask her!'

Danny cleared his throat, tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt. "Thanks for... uh... that is... Thanks for coming... with me." He was pretty sure he had turned an impressive shade of crimson.

Sam smiled. "Which cousin is this?"

"Jackie." A far away look crossed over Danny's sixteen-year-old face. "I was always pretty sure she hated me."

'Say it, you imbecile! Say it!'

"So..." They blushed, looking away from each other as they spoke at the same time.

'Say it, you addle-brained person! Say it!'

"Um, Danny? By any chance were you ever gonna... Not that I mean to sound incredibly pushy or anything..."

"Sam, doyouwannadance?" It all came rushing out of the halfa's mouth so fast, he had almost no control over what he was saying.

Sam blushed prettily and took the hand he offered. "Sure..."

A/N: Pure crap...  
Forgive me...  
I was bored...  
And tired...  
And hungry...  
But mostly tired...  
- RL09  
PS I don't own Sprite.  
PSS Also, since I missed the last update (weird week, don't ask), I will try to update twice this week. No promises though.  
-RL09


	6. 6: Scratch

Scratch

With a content sigh, Vlad Masters sat down in one of the leather chairs in his study. Putting his feet up on a matching ottoman, Vlad pulled out his new book How to Woo the One You Love When They Don't Return Your Feelings for Dummies.

Hearing soft, alomst non-existant footsteps upon the floor, Vlad looked up to see Maddie standing in the doorway of the study. "Hello, Maddie! Do come in!" he called out.

She immediately crossed the room, sitting down on the arm of his chair when she reached it.

"You know my dear," Vlad said, setting his book aside, "you are not a prisoner in this castle. You do not have to follow me everywhere I go. Not that I mind! But perhaps you should explore a bit."

Maddie didn't reply, but then again maybe she couldn't. 'She is, afterall, in the presence of me. Perhaps I do not need the book afterall.' Vlad mused as he watched Maddie, the firelight reflecting in her eyes.

Somewhere in the castle a clocked chimed, signaling the hour. Vlad stood up, yawning and stretching. "Well, my dear, it's off to bed for me I suppose. Goodnight, Maddie." Vlad swooped down, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, unknowingly angering her. She stood up abruptly, hissing in fury as she brought up her paw and flung it across his nose.

"Butter biscuts!" Vlad hollered as a set of claws left deep scratches on his countenance.

Maddie cast him a dirty look as she stalked out of the room, tail held high.

Because, you see, even cats named Maddie did not love Vlad Masters, much less like him in even the slightest.


	7. 7: Feelings pt I

Feelings (pt. I)

I don't think I have ever been more jealous of anyone in my entire life than I was of Valerie Gray a few months ago. After she lost her popularity status and her 'A-list' friends, that is. When she lost them, she actually became a decent person. And I was jealous. Not of her being a decent person or losing her popularity status or whatever. How weird would you have to be to be jealous of someone who got kicked off the 'A-list'?

Anyway, I guess it started back when Danny started crushing on her. It was weird. He even seemed to forget Paulina for a while. It didn't even hit me until I saw Danny and Valerie together. I'd never seen two people mesh so well. It was... different for me. Especially since I was so oblivious to my own feelings for him at the time.

What I didn't get was why Danny liked Val. He did, after all, know that she was the huntress that was trying to do Danny Phantom in. It freaked me out. I think he was better off with Paulina than someone who wanted to kill him.

So when I saw how well he and Valerie go along, I tried to accept her since he like her so much. But I was still seeing green. She was taking my best friend away from me!

... At least that's what I told myself at the time.

I've known Danny since kindergarten, I guess I should've realized that I would fall in love with him sometime. I just never expected it to happen like it did. I thought it would be like one day I would look at him, and it would just be there. But I guess knowing Danny so long, falling in love with him was just a gradual thing.

The twit keeps complaining that he'll never find a girl who will accept both Fenton _and_ Phantom, and like him for him, powers and all. I think he's starting to realize that Paulina will never notice Fenton but will forever be enamored with Phantom, and that Valerie will always hunt Phantom even though she likes Fenton.

What Danny doesn't see is that _I_ am in love with _him_. All of him. Powers, personality, ridiculously stupid catchphrases, and general Fenton-ness. I have been for a while. I always will be probably. If the idiot would just open his eyes and see what's right in front of him, then everything would be so much eaiser. I mean, it's not like I can tell him. It would destroy our entire friendship. Especially if he doesn't feel the same way...

**-------**

**I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you 'til the end  
Never far behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be here waiting  
Never far behind  
Aly and AJ "Never Far Behind"**

**-------**

Okay, why aren't the stupid little line break-y things not working? -Is aggravated- anywho, I realized that I never put up a disclaimer, so here it is.

**Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got that?**

Next update will be later this week. Maybe today maybe tomorrow. Who knows? -Acts mysterious- But it will be Danny's point of view on this whole thing.

This one-shot was inspired by Aly and AJ's "Never Far Behind" one of my most favorite-ist songs evah! Fweeeee! And I didn't edit, please don't hate me! -Hides-


	8. 8: Feelings pt II

Feelings part II

A/N: my internet was down all last week and then I started school and it's been so stressful. But **my birthday is this Sunday, so review lots please!**

Have you ever felt like the person you love could never feel the same way? And then, it turns out you are right? That's how it is with me and Sam. I love her, and she doesn't feel the same way... At least I think she doesn't. Sometimes I get the feeling that she does.

Anyways, I guess it started back when we hit high school and guys- other guys- started noticing Sam. Not in ways she wanted either. Trust me, if she knew what guys like Dash Baxter said about her, when she's nowhere near any one of us, there would be no Dash Baxter on the human plane. The spiritual plane maybe, but not the human one. But like I said, guys started noticing Sam, and it irked me.

A lot.

And then out of nowhere comes this guy, Gregor. And Sam fell for him and his stupid 'Euro-gothic-ness', which in turn made me mad and jealous. At the time, I chalked it up to this 'brotherly instinct' I thought I had developed over her, telling myself that I just wanted to protect her. Which was true, because I did!

But then Jazz sat me down and had this talk with me after Gregor and Sam broke up. I don't remember exactly what was said, but it changed my perspective on that whole 'brotherly instinct' thing. It caused me to realize that I fell in love with Sam somewhere down the line. I guess that's why she and Tuck call me Clueless.

And apparently Sam knows I like her. Am I really that obvious? But she thinks it's just 'like'. She doesn't know it's love. Heh. I can barely wrap my mind around it. I mean, I'm in love with my best friend whom I've known since kindergarten! Woah.

I just wish I knew how she feels about me. Maybe that's part of the whole 'Clueless' nickname? Maybe she likes me back!

Yeah, right. Fat chance, Fenton.

**-------**

There's a lot to be said for self-delusionment when it comes to matters of the heart.

**Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**, _Northern Exposure, First Snow, 1993_

_-------_


	9. 9: Revenge

**Revenge**

Danny Fenton was on a mission of highest priority and value. And this time, no ghosts were involved. Granted, this errand would either get him a detention or an in-school suspension, but the raven-haired boy really didn't care. As far as he was concerned, nothing was going to stand in his way.

Except, perhaps, for Sam Manson who was determined to find out what exactly it was that he was doing and why he was deliberately not telling her about it.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked as she followed her best friend down the halls of Casper High.

The only response he offered her was a deeply annoyed sigh. Hands clenched in fists, the expression on his countenance livid, Danny stalked down the hallways of the high school, searching for the person he so desperately wanted to beat the shit out of. Of course, it wouldn't come to an actual fistfight unless the idiot actually decided to hit him back.

Danny's baby blue eyes roved the hallway he turned down, and a particularly evil smile crossed his face. 'Target sighted.' He thought to himself. People were staring as he marched down the hall to the taller boy. But then again, who wouldn't when you were grinning evilly, had a gothic girl chasing after you, and were heading straight toward a guy in a letterman's jacket?

Danny poked the taller boy in the back, his other hand curled in a fist by his side. He could hear Sam hissing, "Danny! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" somewhere to his left, but he didn't pay attention.

"Fenton?" the boy asked. "You okay?"

And with that, Danny, grinning the whole time, punched Gregor, giving the boy a nosebleed and, most likely, a black eye.

* * *

Danny was in detention, and he was actually grinning. He couldn't believe it. Next to him was Sam who had gotten into a rather nasty cat fight with Star (who was Gregor's current girlfriend) and was now sporting a scratched up cheek, a fat lip and several imprints of Star's teeth on her right arm. Danny highly doubted Star would be getting out of the nurse's office any time soon, as Sam could definitely hold her own in any fight, whether it was fist, cat, or verbal even.

All in all, the halfa was feeling rather proud of himself. He'd gotten his revenge on Gregor for being such an asshole to Sam, managed to get out of being suspended by fudging the tapes in the school video cameras using his ghost powers, and, somewhere in the middle of that, he'd caught Johnny 13 who had been trying to wreak havoc upon Amity Park.

Oh yeah, life was _good_.


	10. 10: Stupid Argument

**_Not nearly enough to make up for my absence, I know. Hopefully I'll update at least twice a day for this entire week.  
See my profile for complete details on my absence.  
- RL09_**

**Stupid Argument**

"You've got ink on your nose."

"Huh?"

"Ink. On your nose. Right there."

"Oh." He rubs violently at the spot she mentioned.

"Fall asleep in class again?"

"No. I had an itch."

"So you…scratched it with you pen?"

"I guess."

"Was it permanent ink?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"It's not coming off." She says, amused.

"Well, I can't see it."

"Here." She hands him a small mirror.

He looks into it, squinting at the spot of ink on his nose. "Urgh!" He rubs at the spot more. "It won't come off!"

She rolls her eyes. "I just told you it wasn't coming off. Here, I can fix it. Come here."

"What is that?"

"What? This?"

"Yes! What the hell is that?!"

"Cover up."

"No! Get away! I'm not using that crap!"

"Why?"

"It's make up, Sam! Get it away from me!"

"Nobody's gonna notice, Danny!"

"Yes they will! Guys don't wear make up, Sam!"

"Just come here!"

"No! Stay away!"

"No! Just let me fix it!"

"Look, can we just go? We're gonna be late for the movie-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you when you've got ink on your nose."

"Wow Sam, that's shallow."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"What? So I can't want my boyfriend to look nice when we go out? You've got doodles all over your face!"

"It's a little ink! Who's gonna notice?! Nobody! We're gonna be in the dark!"

She frowns. He smirks.

"HA! I'm right! You know I'm right!"

Her frown deepens. "Quit being so immature, Danny."

"Not until you admit I'm right and you're wrong for once."

"This is ridiculous."

"Only because you can't stand being wrong."

"Not true."

"You're only proving my point."

She sighs and crosses her arms. "Fine. I…was wrong."

He grins, triumphant.

"But next time I get to win the stupid argument."

"Anything for you, Sam."

"You're so cheesy."

He helps her into her jacket. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Mmm…maybe."


	11. 11: Fireworks

**_I know, I know! I'm so late with this and I know I promised to update twice a day the other week, but right after that (almost quite literally) I got grounded for sneaking out with my friends. Updates will continue to be sparse as I don't have much time, I'm afraid. I'm busy juggling studying for the SAT, working to get some money for a trip to see my best friend this summer, tons of homework (what is it with teachers and dumping on a ton of homework at the end of the school year?), and a whole bunch of emotional baggage. So I apologize beforehand about any further delays in updating. None of them, however, will be nearly a year long again... Heh.  
- RupertLover09_**

* * *

**Fireworks**

Danny sighed and stretched out on the blanket-covered hill. People were packing up their belongings and trooping down the hill, chattering lesiurely about plans for the rest of the evening and the brilliant show that had just graced the sky. The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes and tucked his hands behind his head.

"You coming, Danny boy?"

Danny cracked open an eye at the sound of his father's voice. He, Maddie and Jazz were standing a few feet away, waiting for Danny's response.

"No thanks, Dad. I'm gonna hang here for a bit. I'll fly home."

Maddie smiled fondly at her son. "Be careful, sweetie."

"I will, Mom."

The three Fentons trooped down the hill, and Danny watched them go with a slight smile of contentment on his face, thankful for their trust and acceptance. He couldn't believe he'd been so worried about their reactions to his secret. He'd kept it three years too long, he guessed. Life probably would've been a lot easier with them backing him all that time.

"Bye, Dan!" Tucker hollered from the bottom of the hill, waving his hand frantically in goodbye. His parents flanked his sides, looking weary and eager to get home as little kids rushed around playing a game of tag.

Danny chuckled and waved back. "Later, Tuck!" He lay down again, staring up at the sky. The smell of barbecue floated passed his nose, as did the smokey smell from the fireworks. Traces of chemicals from those brilliant lights still clouded the atmosphere, blocking some of the stars from Danny's view. Danny closed his eyes, a smile lighting up his seventeen-year-old face. Scratches covered the tops of his tanned arms and there were several stitches on the right one, the price he paid to save the city he had come to love.

"Cool show, huh?"

"Yeah." Danny pushed himself up on his elbows as Sam sat down next to him. "If you like your name in the sky like that."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure it was all with good intent, Danny. Sort of like a tribute."

"It was embarrassing!"

"Well, at least it wasn't what Paulina said it was going to be."

"What?" Danny looked at Sam, startled. "What were they gonna do?"

"Your face."

"Wha-?"

"Your face in fireworks."

Danny paled. "Thank God it was just my name."

"I knew they wouldn't. I've never trusted what that skank said."

Danny heard the bitterness in his girlfriend's voice and caught her hand up in his, pressing a kiss to the pale but freckled skin. "Hey now..." He let his sentence trail off unfinished as he played with her fingers, admiring the way the Casper High class ring he'd given her glittered in the dim light, the green stone refracting the light into brilliant, little specks of color not unlike the fireworks display.

Sam sighed and smiled at Danny ruefully. "Sorry. I just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Sam. You know that. It's okay. I understand."

"I don't trust her," Sam continued, staring at their intertwined hands. "She's been toying with your emotions since Freshman year."

Danny frowned. "Sam, believe me, I never really liked her in the first place. She and Dash deserve each other." There was a pause and Danny pushed her shoulder with his ever so gently. "Hey, cheer up. I'm not going anywhere." A drop of water hit Danny's cheek and he looked up at the sky as the clouds prepared to empty a mid-summer's rain onto them. He started as Sam wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his neck.

"I trust you, Danny."

Danny smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Come on. I wanna show you something." He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

She cast him a curious glance as he guided her through the trees and bushes. "Where are we going? In case you didn't notice, it's kind of raining."

"It's prettier in the rain," was Danny's mysterious reply. "Besides, we're almost there."

Five minutes later found the two teens in a small clearing with a river cutting through it. Trees and bushes surrounded the area in a near-perfect circle. The river was a tumultuous purple-blue at that moment, waves crashing repeatedly up onto the banks as raindrops _plinked _into the waters. Little purple flowers dotted the grass in the clearing and Sam smiled as Danny picked one, twirling it in his fingers before tucking it behind her ear. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in what she meant to be a soft, short kiss... One that soon found Sam pressed more than willingly to a tree by Danny, bark raking roughly against her back as her shirt rode up. She sighed as his lips and teeth grazed her collarbone, the strap of her tanktop sliding down over her shoulder.

"Found this place a couple weeks ago... Reminded me of you," he murmured between kisses, his voice ragged.

"It's pretty." Kiss. "I like it." Another kiss. Sam broke away from Danny and sat down on the bank of the river, just out of the way of the tide. He sat down next to her and she leaned into his arms, listening to his heartbeat calm and soothing, mingling with the sound of the summer rain.

"Sam, I-I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot." Sam heard his heartbeat speed up in his chest and felt hers do the same. She pulled away from him and he stared intently into her eyes, his face flushed.

"I'm in love with you."

Sam inhaled sharply and grinned as his eyes broke away from hers as he suddenly took an interest in the dirt and grass beneath them. She laughed and his head snapped up, hurt filling his eyes. "That's funny. Because I'm in love with you."

Danny stared at her wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open comically. "Sam!"

"Since ninth grade," Sam continued, smirking at Danny's deer-in-the-headlights look. "And I've liked you since sixth."

He groaned and let himself fall backwards, his arm flopping over his eyes. "Ugh! I'm so slow!"

Sam laughed and tugged him up. "Come on, Romeo. Walk me home. It's eleven fifteen and I've got a curfew to keep."

* * *

So I've shortened this collection to twenty-five one-shots and drabbles. One-hundred and five was just too big a commitment for me right now as I'm working on an excessively long _Harry Potter_ piece (thirty plus chapters!) that I would simply _love_ for you guys to read and review for! It's called _Moments_, check it out through my profile, okay? Oh, and also check out the _Flying Solo_poll as well. Did I mention that I'm also working on my first chaptered _DP _fic? It's really cute, if I do say so myself. I'll post a preview in my profile as soon as I can. I'm iffy on the title I have for it right now, so I can't even release that info! But I'll start posting little bits and pieces of news in my profile soon, so keep an eye out for that!  
Toodles,  
RupertLover09


End file.
